


I Am In Your Hands

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Knife Play, Smut, slight blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Paper cuts in the library inspire Loki to try something new with the Reader in the bedroom.





	I Am In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit I’ve never tried this, but after all the fics I read to write this I might have to. Please be safe and only do knife play with someone you absolutely trust. And unless you have magic, be sure to have a clean-up plan included in your aftercare. Enjoy!

“Ouch.” You sucked on your finger and glared at the offending page that had attacked you. It was a beautiful illuminated text, but apparently dangerous to read. You reached out for another bandage.

A cool hand wrapped around your wrist. It pulled your injury up to equally cool lips that placed a chaste kiss upon it.

“Are we enjoying our reading, love?” Loki sucked on your finger like you had and bandaged it for you.

“Hmm,” you nodded. “It’s interesting and valuable to my work. But I wasn’t expecting a battle.” Loki stood behind you and rubbed across your shoulders and around your neck. You leaned back into his touch. It was blissful, but you pushed him away with a sigh. “I am almost finished, darling.”

Loki chuckled in disbelief. “If you do not come to our chambers soon, I will be forced to come to carry you off. Either rescue yourself in time, or I will steal you away.” He pushed your hair to one side and kissed the juncture of your neck, warm and slow. “Do not keep me waiting.”

You did not. Final notes and tomorrow’s work laid out, you left the library and stopped just outside the bedchamber doors.

“Come in, Love.”

With a smile, you pushed open the doors. You paused, confused when you could not find Loki. The doors closed. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end. Something sharp ran up your arm, then across your shoulder blades. It sliced through the back of your gown, which dropped to the floor with a whisper.

“Just say the word, Darling, and we can do something else.” Loki pressed into your back, trapping his length between you. He pulled his knife up your thigh, waiting for your answer. You replied by guiding him to run the knife up through the valley of your breasts. He growled and turned you around to take your breath away. He guided you back until your legs bumped into the edge of the bed. He released your mouth and stared at your bruised lips. After nosing across your cheekbones, he gave you a gentle push so you fell back onto the bed.

“And what inspired this?” you asked.

“You had been cut so many times today already, I thought we could try making some more pleasurable ones.” Loki stepped to one side and ran the blade up the inside of your thigh. “They won’t stay.” He brought the blade to his own skin. It gave off a faint green hue from tip to pommel, proving its Seidr origin. He gave the blade enough pressure to break through his skin. It bled a few drops, then disappeared in a shimmer of green.

“I am in your hands.”

Loki licked his lips.

You let out a shuddered gasp as he twirled the point around your breasts. Over and under and up to go around your nipples. When he flattened the cold blade against them, they hardened. You fought against pressing your thighs together, though you failed to hide the roll of your hips. Loki moved to sit by your hip so he could lean over you.

“Do you like that pet?” Before you could reply, he brought the blade next to your face. You had to remain still. Loki smiled at your lack of action. He dragged the flat of it across your bottom lip. The sharp edges caught the light and made you shiver as he pulled it across your cheek until his thumb was on your chin. Dutifully, you opened your mouth, gently sucking on his thumb when it was offered. Loki’s length twitched in his lap, but he was being very patient.

Every nerve was on high alert. But your body could not tell the difference between the danger and your arousal. They danced like one and the same, making your blood burn cold.

Loki continued to play, searching for the places where you reacted the most. By the tilt of his head, you knew he had a plan. It was revealed to you when Loki suddenly shifted to position himself between your legs. He pulled you to the end of the bed so he could kneel comfortably on the mattress, while your legs would be spread wide and your feet barely touching the floor. He braced himself on either side of your hips, keeping the knife out of the way for now. With each tempting thrust, he coated his length in your ready slit. Then he worked into you inch by glorious inch. His eyes rolled back, his mouth fell open, and his chest stuttered with a gentle heaving. When he had recovered, he gave you a sly dark smirk.

“Let’s play a little game, shall we?” He looked at the blade closely, then trailed it up your side where he knew you were ticklish. It gave you the strange sensation of wanting to shy away and lean in to feel more. As he pulled it across your abdomen, your walls contracted around his length and he gave a triumphant chuckle. “Just like that, love.” He lazily twirled the tip around your nipple again, shuddering as your body reacted. “Just like that.”

He knew you. Knew every spot where he could kiss to make you moan. Grasp and bruise you to make you arch into his touch. Where to blow cool air against your skin to make you shiver. He visited those points now with the knife. Shadowing over them until you whined for the touch of metal. Bearing down on them just above breaking your skin. Before long, you had thin red welts similar to the ones he would give you with his fingernails. But these felt different. More aflame.

You could barely see straight. Release was just out of reach. Your skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat; so was Loki’s. He held onto his composure, which left you more room to lose your mind in the pleasure. At one point he had pinned you to the bed, preventing you from moving towards the blade. That hand now pulled you up so he could kiss you. You scratched your nails down his back, leaving your own marks. Loki returned the favor by pulling the knife over your spine. Your body arched into his.

“Please, Loki,” you whispered.

“What do you desire, Y/N? You can come any time you like.” He leaned your head one way so he could suck on the juncture of your neck.

“Cut me.”

“What was that?” he hummed.

You whimpered. “Cut me, Loki,” you begged. “Anywhere.”

He pushed you back onto the sheets and stared at your body. His eyes raked over the work he had already done as if he was looking for a blank space on a painter’s canvas. He found what he was looking for.

You tilted your head back as the knife grazed across your collarbones. It trailed up and circled your neck as if tracing a tight necklace. When it reached the mark Loki had sucked, he gave you one last look of askance. Your voice was broken and strung out.

“Yes.”

He nicked your skin. There was a slight sting that made you grimace, but it made your heart thunder in our chest. Loki watched your eyes close and your hands fist in the sheets. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around your wound, sucking on it.

That was enough.

You screamed. Loki held you close while you shivered through the aftershocks, letting you rock your hips. You finally stilled, panting. When you opened your eyes, Loki was beaming down at you.

“Stunning.”

Still, your skin felt like it was on fire. You rocked your hips up, confused when Loki pressed his hand to your stomach to stop you. “But you haven’t come yet, my king.” You squealed as he flipped you to sit on top of him. He guided your hands to his chest and a wave of green passed like a warm wave over your body, healing your lesions. He relaxed further into the bed. His knife disappeared. Another one showed up between your hands on his chest.

“I am in your hands.”


End file.
